This invention relates to a convertible having a roof construction which comprises at least one roof part and a rear window part and which can be deposited into an opening position in a rear area of the vehicle under a rear opening hood.
German Patent Document DE 44 45 944 discloses a convertible having a rear opening hood which is linked by a first swivelling axis to an auxiliary frame which, in turn, is supported by way of a swivelling axis on the vehicle body side in the lower vehicle end area. During movement about this swivelling axis, the rear opening hood can be brought into a first opening position which opens up the trunk space toward the rear. During movement about a second swivelling axis together with the auxiliary frame, the rear opening hood is swivelled about the second rearward swivelling axis, toward the rear and upwards, and thus exposes an opening position for depositing the roof construction. The two lateral auxiliary frame parts are connected with one another in the rearward area of the vehicle by way of a supporting tube extending transversely to the driving direction. The supporting tube is supported on the vehicle body side by way of a hinge and synchronizes the two lateral auxiliary frame parts. The rear opening hood is arranged on the supporting tube.
In this construction, it is a disadvantage that a relatively large amount of space is required for the parts which are needed to provide movement of the rear opening hood. This space is unavailable, therefore, for use as trunk space, for example.
German Patent Document DE 195 16 877 relates to a convertible in which an auxiliary frame is provided on the rear opening hood of the vehicle and can be moved about swivel bearings fixed to the vehicle body. When the rear opening hood is closed, this hood is supported about at least one additional supporting connection on the vehicle body.
This convertible has the disadvantage that a relatively large amount of space is also required for the mechanism and, furthermore, the utilization of the trunk space volume is disadvantageous.
Concerning additional general prior art, reference is also made to European Patent Document EP 0 277 295 and German Patent Document DE 44 45 580 C1.
The present invention has as its object the provision of a convertible in which, on the one hand, the trunk space volume is easily accessible and, on the other hand, in which the parts necessary for operating the roof construction do not require an excessive amount of space.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by particularly claimed characteristics.
According to the invention, a frame part or supporting tube, which typically extends transversely to the vehicle and requires a corresponding mounting space, is eliminated. Instead of such a frame part, the rear opening hood is used as an active element in the kinematics such that it provides a synchronism of the two lateral auxiliary frames. An additional control arm is only required on each side for this purpose. This additional control arm is connected with the pertaining auxiliary frame by way of a pivot. However, the additional control arm can be arranged in a space-saving manner laterally in the vehicle.
A very advantageous further development is obtained if the lateral auxiliary frames are divided into two partial arms which are, in each case, connected with one another by an axis of rotation. The longitudinal axis of the additional control arm is inclined from its vehicle-body-side supporting point diagonally inside and upwards.
As a result of the division of the lateral auxiliary frames into two partial arms and the diagonal arrangement of the additional control arm, the loading width in the trunk space can be increased in the rear and a more pleasing shape of the rear of the vehicle can be achieved. In the auxiliary frame construction according to the prior art, it is disadvantageous that the joint located laterally between the rear opening hood and the side part has to be situated relatively far to the outside. As a result of the construction according to the invention, the rear part can now be pulled in the rear area, or the joint between the rear opening hood and the side part can be displaced farther toward the inside. This is because the kinematics in the lateral area are not arranged in parallel to the network, as is customary, but in parallel to the joint. During the opening movement of the rear opening hood with the auxiliary frame for depositing the roof construction, the axis of rotation between the two partial arms can be swivelled toward the outside beyond the joint.